Mysterious Message (Prophecies)
Overview Summary #Drop the mysterious message into the hollow log. #Let Alari Doubleblade know that the message has been delivered. Obtained from :Envoy Ero in Druid's Overlook Reward :*500 XP :*Skills :: Pure Strike :: Storm Chaser :: Healing Seed :: Well of Suffering :: Ethereal Burden :: Stone Daggers Dialogue :"Are you with the Shining Blade? I come in peace bearing a message for them. I am supposed to have dropped the message in a hollow log located someplace called Mamnoon Lagoon, but frankly, this forest makes me nervous. If you would be so good as to deliver the message for me, I'm certain your friends in the Shining Blade would be most appreciative. After you drop off the message, seek out Alari Doubleblade in Silverwood and tell him that the message has been delivered. :Will you do this for me?" Reward Dialogue :"Ero gave the message to you to deliver? I'd kill that cowardly son of a skale if he wasn't so useful. I know it might look bad that I'm speaking to the White Mantle, but I have been blackmailing Ero for information on their troop movements. Tell nobody about this arrangement; if it gets back to the wrong people, our information will literally be cut off at the source." Walkthrough The quests consists of two parts: (A) place a message in a hollow log and (B) speak to Alari Doubleblade. The shortest path to the hollow log starts from either The Wilds or Druid's Overlook heading west into the Mamnoon Lagoon; the log is not far from the portal. To reach Doubleblade, either continue west or map to Quarrel Falls to get to Silverwood; once there, your contact is a couple minutes walk. You will encounter the usual Maguuma beasties on your route, but the lagoon offers some unique challenges. There are a couple of pairs of L19 Jungle Skale that patrol the area. There is also a school of around ten L17 Wind Riders circling the lagoon. Individually, the riders are easy pickings, but they can overwhelm even a strong party if they attack as a group, causing more degen than a single healer can handle. If you have trouble dropping off the message safely, you can actually avoid combat entirely by waiting out the patrols (and sticking to the north side of the water). You can also run or allow your party to die (you will resurrect close to the log). If you engage the monsters, remember to pull the patrols apart. You can also make use of the healing powers of the lagoon by standing in the water while you do battle. If you have trouble battling your way to reach Alari, you can also death-travel here; the Silverwood resurrection shrine is not far from your contact. Be sure to take the trail right (east) of the Resurrection Shrine near Quarrel Falls (the other possible path leads you to an overlook where you can see, but cannot reach her). Notes *It is a good idea to complete the Bloodstone Fen (mission) before doing this quest, for two reasons: **Alari Doubleblade offers you an additional quest, The Price of Steel, which will otherwise seem out-of-context. **The mission gives you access to Quarrel Falls, allowing you to avoid groups of L17 Wind Riders on your way to Doubleblade. Category:Prophecies quests